


Distance & Longing

by midnightwanderings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwanderings/pseuds/midnightwanderings
Summary: Jackson has been busy keeping up his China and other overseas schedules. It's been months away from the rest of the boys and the only way he keeps in touch is through calls or texts. He misses them.Meanwhile the rest misses their loud hyper Jackson. He is indeed their source of energy. They keep track of his activities now and then. But among the 6, there are 2 member that misses him more than anyone else.One member that has always realised his own feeling for a certain rapper and the other one is just beginning to encounter new emotions for his teammate.





	1. Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers. Okay this is my first ever fanfiction or more like first ever story that I have written after my schooling days. I thought I might try my luck exploring my writing skills. MarkJinSon inspired but maybe I might change the relations as I go on or not. 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know because I am seriously rusty in this field and I need opinions. The whole 3rd person speaking or he himself it's pretty confusing. Haiz. Anyways lets me know if there any mistakes too. Lots of Love XXX

 

"Wang Jiaer can you tilt your head to right a bit? Yes! Hold it!" camera shutters going off.

"Okay! Nice. That should do it. Ready for the next change?" the photographer said after getting his desired picture. Mr Chen has always been a great photographer to work with.

" Yes sir! I will be back soon." i said smiling fondly.

Stretching my body as I stand and just when I am about to go there it was playing in background in the studio. Memories came back in a flash. Their laughter ringing in my ears. I stood there listening to the tune. All words embedded in my heart and very line memorized billions times. The smell of the sofas in the recording studios and the late night recording sessions.

"Jiaer? You coming?" I looked at the direction of the sound. It was the stylish calling out my name. It's been awhile. Well does 3 months counts as awhile? Its already 3 months?! Oh God I miss them so much.  

_~Let me hold your hand i pureun bada wie nal bwajwo baby jigeum nal anajwo lady you drive me crazy~_

_Let Me_ keeps playing in the background as I walk into the dressing room. I haven't seen their faces in 3 months well we do video call but it's not very satisfying to heart. It's still not face to face where I can clearly see those tiny wrinkles, their dark circles under their eyes and those birthmarks. You can never get the real feel through phone. I check the time on my watch. Its must be lunch time for them now. 

I reached to grab my bag and pulled out my phone. Switching it on and left it aside on the table while I undo my buttons. The phone was buzzing nonstop with notifications. I grabbed my phone and scanned through the notification. They were mainly from my SNS. I went on and saw 15 messages from the group. Clicked the notification to open the chat group and it was filled with the youngest spamming with memes and funny videos in the group. Typical of them to send it to the group. I laughed.

As I exit the chat group, I noticed there were few messages left unread. I scrolled down to find Jinyoung sent me a message last night but I was already in bed. I clicked it open.

 **Jinyoungie <3: Seun-ah I called you 2 days ago but I guess you might be still be busy since I didn't get a call back. Just wanted to hear from you that's all and nothing more. Don't overdo yourself Seunni. Take good rest.**

I just remembered Jinyoung called me 2 days back and I wanted to call back but I totally forgot and with all the schedules and shooting. Oh shot! When did I become this forgetful? I was just about to reply him back and suddenly my phone buzzed again. This time I got a message from Jaebum.

 **Jaebum Hyung: Jackson-ah did you receive your new schedule? And where are you now?**  

I immediately reply Jaebum my upcoming schedule and told him I was doing a photoshoot for a magazine. 

"Jiaer are you done? We need to get the hair done." the stylist knocked on my door. Oh shot I got so caught up with my phone. I quickly changed my attire and put my phone back into my bag.

"Ready! I'm ready!" I come out and straight went to the stylist that was patiently waiting for me. 

 

* * *

 

 _"_ _From Fencher to Kpop Artist, Meet Jackson Wang!"_ an article caught Mark's eyes as he was scrolling down his Twitter feed. Without wasting any time he clicked on the link and it revealed a fine looking man. There he was, Jackson lying on the brown leather sofa in loose black shirt with 2 buttons undone and ripped jeans with piercing eyes.

'Oh he killed it. Damn the photographer sure knew what he or she was doing and plus points to the stylish for giving him the outfit.' Mark thought as he looks at the picture but just before he got into the article, someone grabbed his phone away.

"Oh what we have here? Jackson Hyung? OMG! Jackson hyung!!! Gosh! Wow! One word HOT!" Bambam started screeching and gathering everyone's attention to him. It was lunch time and everyone was busy chewing away food in their mouth and now all eyes are on him and Bam Bam.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Yugyeom came jumping eagerly behind Bam Bam and snatched the phone away.

"Oh wow! Hyungie sure knows how to kill innocence souls with that look. What is the article about anyway?" Yugyeom asked.

Mark grabbed his phone back from the annoying hands of maknae before his phone starts to wander elsewhere. Gosh they sure can be a handful sometime or more like all the time.

"I was about to read the article went somebody came in and grabbed my phone away without my permission! And yes you guys should be thankful that I didn't break your hands off." Mark said while wiping his phone and checking for any damages caused my the maknaes. He copied the article's link and send it to his own message box. 'I will read it later in peace' he thought himself.

"What's the article about Mark Hyung?" Mark looked at Jinyoung who was currently using his break time to finish reading his book.

"Uhm it's about Jackson and his career journey. I didn't really read the article just glanced through it." Mark smiled toward his friend.

Jinyoung was someone close to him. Mark could easily open up and cry for hours in front of Jinyoung. He is always there comforting the elder and has never pressured Mark to tell out the reason behind his tears.

"Ah I see. Have you had your lunch Mark Hyung?"

" Yes I did."

Jinyoung was about to say something to Mark when Jaebum came in and sat on the sofa with a few sheets of papers. Mark is guessing that's are their schedule.

"How's did the meeting went Jaebum Hyung?" Jinyoung asked to a tired looking man who is currently sipping his orange juice and checking his phone. Mark looked for the youngest and they were all now gathered in the same area waiting for their leader's updates. Mark took his place beside Youngjae who was eating banana.

"The same ol' same ol'. Oh and here's our new schedule for Japanese show next week." Jaebum was busy typing something in his phone. He didn't even look up to answer Jinyoung's question.

The papers were passed around. They took picture of the schedule. There was a moment of silence. Its wasn't an awkward silence but more like peaceful state till Jaebum's phone ringed when a notification came in.

There was a huge smile plastered on Jaebum's face that made his tired form vanished after reading the message. It gave him a glow and some how recharged his energy. 'What was in the message that made Jaebum's mood took a 360 degree turn?' Mark thought in this head.

"What was it Hyung? What's up with a huge ass smile on your face? You're creeping me out!" Bam Bam was the one who broke into question. By now even Jinyoung is giving the curious look towards Jaebum and kept his book aside.

"What is it Jaebum Hyung?" Jinyoung question next.

Jaebum was still smiling staring at his phone screen. He looked up and faced everyone still holding on to that 1000 watts smile. He finally spoke.

"It was Jackson. He send me his schedule"

Mark frown. Schedule? How can a schedule from Jackson made Jaebum smile like he is shooting a toothpaste commercial? After all it's Jaebum we are talking about. The Im Jaebum. The _'serious and I don't have time to joke and play around'_   Im Jaebum! What did Jackson wrote in the message. Mark's mind was going crazy and he was sure it just wasn't a schedule. There was more to it.

"I see. Have you heard from him Hyung? How is he doing? Where is he?" that question brought back Mark to meet Jinyoung's face.

There was a whole different feeling coming with that question. Bitterness? Jealousy? Sad? Anger? Was Jinyoung not happy that Jackson send a message to Jaebum? This is so confusing to Mark. Mark waited for Jaebum's reply.

"He is doing fine. He is now in Shanghai having a magazine cover photoshoot and later in the evening he will be heading to Taiwan for a commercial shoot." Jaebum laughed and continues "Jackson is being cute with all the emojis these days. Who puts 10 rainbows with flowers and airplanes with hearts and kisses emojis in a text." Jaebum kept on smiling as though remembering past memories too.

What's with Jaebum being all mushy receiving Jackson's message. Oh gosh. This is not helping. Wait did he say "these days"? What does he mean by "these days". They have been contacting each other? Since when? Mark was about to lose his sanity at this very moment. He needs some fresh air and maybe not look at Jaebum's smiling face. His heart is aching. He needs to get out.

Jinyoung on the other end doesn't look good either but what made Mark stopped his action was Jinyoung asking a question to Jaebum. The question which was lingering in Mark's mind just a moment ago.

"These days?" Mark was sure there was a hint of anger in Jinyoung's voice. Jinyoung looked unfazed but his voice gave it away.

"Well yeah. We quite often exchange messages since he sends me his schedule and stuff. Is there something wrong Jinyoung?" replies Jaebum. Mark guess Jaebum catched on to the lingering anger in Jinyoung's question. Jinyoung picked up his book and resume his reading and answered.

"Nothing just asking Hyung."

Mark seriously needs a get out from this room. Suddenly there were way too much stuff going on from Jackson to Jaebum and to Jinyoung. "I'm going to the washroom. Excuse me."

"Alright be back in time for practice Mark." he hears his manager said at the corner of the studio. Mark just nods and exited the room.

 


	2. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's in Jinyoung's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!OMG I accidentally posted the chapter without editing. Please I hope some readers can reread the second chapter. It means alot to me. Hehe. Its short one but I hope you guys enjoy it.

A recording studio is definitely not an ideal place for you to unwind yourself with a book. Those dim yellow lights, uncomfortable swirling chairs, the smell of takeouts, leftover pizzas, strong coffee smells and the musty carpet. The temperature is a whole other reason. It's either too hot during summer or too cold during fall or rainy days in spring. The air conditioners are centralised which makes it harder for them to control and the management team always gets triggered and go all hulk when someone messes up the control system which leads up ear full of 2 hour lecture about relation between air ventilation and sound system.

Jinyoung is flipping through pages of _Crazy Rich Asians_. The yellow lights are making him straining his eyes as he reads. They really need to brighten up the studio maybe this is one of the reasons why their eyesight are getting worse. This will be a dream come through for him since the producer team loves the whole dim lightings which apparently creates an ambience for them to create the mood for good music. Well he will have to deal with what he has now and maybe bring his book light along next time.

Time sure passes by fast when you're doing something that you love. Jinyoung didn't even realise whether it was lunch or dinner since all they had are coffees and ramens and 2 boxes of pepperoni pizza. There was an old black notebook lying on the table where by the pages are mostly turning yellow over time. It is his previous treasure, his lifeline. It was his lyric book where he writes down phrases or verse or sometimes even just a word which ever comes to his mind. He put down the book he was currently reading and picked his notebook up turning the page to the current lyrics he was working with.

He was showering after his morning workout when he got a tune stuck in his head. He rushed out the bathroom and put on clothes and grabbed a recorder an hummed the tune. The next second he drove towards JYP's recording studio and begin strumming the guitar string, piano keys and playing around instruments to get the tune right. Once he got the tune right he called up his producer, Distract who he always work with. They started mixing and editing the tune and by now all of them are having thought blocks after being stuck in the closed space for hours and hence they decided it's time to take a break. Maybe he should call it a day.

He was about to check the time when the door of the studio suddenly opens revealing a worn out man who is their manager. He must have run up here to the studio since he is catching his breath and eyes wandering around searching for someone in the room.

"Has anyone.. of you.. seen Jaebum?.. I.. have been.. looking.. for him for the past 1 hour.. and he is not picking his phone.." his manager said between his breath.

"Jaebum Hyung? The last I saw him was went I when out to the cafeteria and that was in the morning. What's wrong hyung? Is there a problem?" Jinyoung replied his manager and offered him a water of bottle. He smiled and mumbled something while he drank and took a sit. His manager looked so tired and it must be since he has to managed a group of boys in their 20s. His hair all messed up as though he run his fingers in it a few times.

"Nothing really. It's just I needed a favour from him. My mother is sick so I had to take her to the clinic and when I was on my back I saw Jackson send me a text 3 hours saying he took a plane back to Incheon. I had my hands full today so I didn't check my phone. He will be reaching in an hour or so and no one is free to fetch him so I thought maybe Jaebum can help out." he sighed. He took a long breathe and drank from the water bottle that Jinyoung gave him.

Jackson? Jackson is coming? Here? Isn't he supposed to be back 2 days later. Jackson is on his way back to them, to him. This made Jinyoung's feel something. It's been months he haven't seen the chinese rapper, the ball of energy. His best friend is coming back, his Wang Puppy is coming and he had the guts to not inform him about this. How dare he do this. This is not fair. If this is his "surprise" for them well Mr Wang Jackson you will be the one who gets a big fat surprise now. Jinyoung smirked at the thought. The chinese rapper definitely had planned this but he did not inform anyone of them about his early arrival to Korea and kept on counting on the day he will finally meet them and being all petty about how he won't be able to catch up with them or spend time with them doing mindless things. Jackson is so busted. Jinyoung is going to get him for this and the joy to see his shocked face and wipe that smug face of his. Jinyoung felt like he just won the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Hyung, I think JB might have went to bed as its almost going to be 2am. He had a long day in gym today so I am assuming he's knocked out by now." one of the producer was informing to the manager. This made Jinyoung look at the clock hanging on the wall and yes it was going to be 2am and he didn't even realised it has been so long they been working on the song. No wonder they are having thought blocks.

Jinyoung nodded and agreed, "Yes hyung, Jaebum hyung must be sleeping that's why he isn't answering your calls". Jaebum hyung definitely went to bed by now. He's been up late for a few nights finishing his song and watching movies. Yes Jaebum hyung watches movies and he watches a whole of them too. He is the one who watches the most movies among the members whether it is an old sappy romance english movie or skin crawling terror thai movie or jam packed action movie or even the 3 hours long bollywood movie. You name it, Jaebum hyung got it. He watches almost all kind of genres there is on the planet Earth. He always says best way to end a long dreadful day is with a movie and a bowl of popcorn. 

"Hyung?" Jinyoung turned to the direction of the voice who was his producer.

"If its fetching J from airport I can help with that hyung." Distract said while getting up and patting the tired looking manager. That put a smile on the manager face. "After all I need some fresh air after being stuck here and maybe catch up with the busy bee too." District chuckled.

This is not how it was supposed to go. Warning alarms going off in Jinyoung's head. HIs plan to bust Jackson will fail if District fetches him from the airport but deep down Jinyoung feel so disturbed and uneasy about the idea District fetching him. Well it only seem logic that his producer volunteered to help since he lives nearby to Jackson's place but .. No! No! No! He needed to bust Jackson! If not he has to wait to meet Jackson later. Yes he needs to meet Jackson and need to see his shocked face when he bust Jackson's attempt to surprise them and it's not because he misses him and wants all for himself at least for the time being. No that's not it. Right? Whatever it is he needs to find an excuse fast.

"It's very kind of you. Are you sure about this?" manager replied. Oh no! 

Jinyoung hurriedly went to their manager without thinking he started opening his mouth to speak.

"Uhmm.. hyung no no I will fetch Jackson from the airport. Uhmm.. you see.. I.. well.. need to explain some stuff.. to him.. uhmm.. regarding the whole situation here." JInyoung started off and his manager was giving him a questioning look already on what was he mumbling about and then Jinyoung had an idea. He continued elaborating.

"Hyung, look at it this way, Jackson been away for few months now and knowing Seunni he might not really get the whole schedule and stuffs that are going on here." Jinyoung kept going on convincing his manager even more.

"The next 2 days are our off days and no one will be here to guide him and to makes things go smooth sailing on Monday it's best if at least I tell him now what will be going on and so on. He will have a rough idea and maybe get things settled fast too. To top it of Hyung, we have to be in 2 different places on that day." Jinyoung said confidently his statement. He felt like he was a lawyer defending his case. Maybe he was a lawyer past life. By now his manager look almost convinced with Jinyoung's statement but still had a lingering doubt written all over his face but just a little. He will get a green light from his manager for sure.

"There might be fans there Jinyoungie and it can get messy sometimes and this can cause both of you some trouble. Moreover it's late and you have to drive there too. It can be risky." his manager wasn't quite convinced after all. Scratched that thought of being a lawyer past life. He definitely wasn't equipped to be one tin hat life and even for this life.

Jinyoung tried to reason with his manager again. He came this far with an excuse already. He can't back down now. 

"Hyung, by the time Seunni arrives it will be almost 3 plus in the morning and his arrival is unexpected so I doubt there will be fans loitering around the airport these hours. As for my driving, hyung I had my driving license 1 year and 7 months already. I am good to go hyung. Don't you worry." before his manager opens his mouth again to speak Jinyoung continued "And if you're still unsure about the fans, I can cover up. They won't be able to recognise me. I have done many times before when I go out  for a movie or just for a walk. I didn't get caught before hyung. I  will even text you when Jackson has arrived." Jinyoung tried. He really did and if his manager still insist it is not right JInyoung is gonna make a run for it. By now he is running out ideas and his hope to fetch his Wang puppy has crushed. 

HIs manager sighed. "Okay Jinyoung. You can fetch Jackson but remember to text me once you reach at the airport and text me back when both of you are together. Do you understand Jinyoung? His manager voice was stern. Jinyoung nodded and grabbed his things and put them in his bag. He took his jacket and put it on. Maybe he did have some tiny bits of unpolished quality to be a lawyer after all, Jinyoung thought. 

"Alright Hyung. Will do so. You go and rest and take good care of your mother." Jinyoung said to his manager which in return he smiled at him. 

"I think we can call it a day and will continue some other day okay hyung?" he turned to say to the rest of his team. They nodded and started grabbing their stuff too.

Now plan to surprise Jackson starts.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. I have another part coming up. Just needs a bit of ending and a huge mug of coffee for me. Haha. I hope I did justice to this chapter. Please do comment so I can get opinions on my writing since it's my first time writing. Hehe. Lots of love.


	3. Directions

Jinyoung jogged to his car to where it was parked in middle of the company's vans. He unlocked his metallic black sedan Hyundai Aslan. Yes its a normal sedan. He could have had a better bigger SUV or sport car or even those luxury sedans cars even his sisters were all over him on getting a much more luxury car but since he is a man of simplicity and this car was the definition of it. He never regretted his decision buying this car. Its was comfy and good value of money.

 

He started his car engine and waited for it to warm up. He checks the message send by his manager regarding Jackson's flight details.

 

Manager Hyung: HX646 HKG-ICN

                              ETA 0315  GATE 3

 

Jinyoung checked the time on his car dashboard. It was showing 2.15AM. He has plenty of time to get there before Jackson's arrival. It roughly take about 1 hour with heavy traffic and since it's late at night it will only take him 45 minutes to reach there. It was perfect timing for him to reach the arrival gates and meet his best friend that he has been missing for so long.

 

He drove out the underground parking and to the mainroad. He switch on the radio station. It was an English station currently going on. He did not bother changing the channel. It's too late at night and usually by now radio station will be playing an automated playlist till the next programme is up.

 

As he was driving Easy Love by Lauv was playing and Jinyoung couldn't resist not singing along.

 

"I could be somewhere, chilling on a beach

I could be with someone, making me happy

But that would be too easy, love

And I don't want no easy love"

 

He was right the roads are clear the drive to airport was a breeze and with all the songs had been playing were his favourite songs it was as though someone took his playlist and aired them. He had turn his car into a karaoke session just like those Carpool Karaoke shows.

 

"You deserve better, better, better than me

Might be what you want, but I'm not what you need"

 

Jinyoung kept on tapping the steering wheel and singing along while listening what was playing on the radio. He was already at the stop to the airport. He entered the arrival gate and parked his car slightly further away from the arrival gate just to be safe.

 

He scanned left right and checked his rearview mirror. He was right there were no one in the airport this hour. He put on his mask and wore a cap and put his hoodie up. Okay all set and he immediately send a message to his manager that he has arrived at the airport. He locked his car and walked to Gate 3 Arrivals.

 

The airport looks so empty now he thinks again compared to what they usually experience in airports. There were barely people around other than pilots, air stewardess, security guards and other workers. It almost looks like a soulless place and the place looks ten times huge now with less amount of people and the quiet surroundings.

 

He looked at the noticed board where they update the arrivals of flight. Jackson's flight was about to land in another 10 minutes. Jinyoung took a seat and had his eyes fixed at the Gate 3 entrance. Meanwhile he started watching videos to past time.

 

"Ting"

 

The arrival notice board updated Jackson's flight to ARRIVED. Jinyoung got up and went to stand at the entrance. A few moments later a few passengers came out but he couldn't see Jackson. He kept on looking and in the group of people wearing suits he saw him, wearing a baggy t-shirt with ripped jeans and of course a black snapback with a sling bag on his left shoulder.

 

"Jackson" Jinyoung whispered to himself. His heart beat quicken to the sight of him.

 

Even from a distance he was able to tell that his friend was dead ass tired with how his body shoulders slumped down and his feeting slowly dragging his body. The boy looked like a mess and right now all Jinyoung wanted to do was hug his Wang Puppy and give him all the love he deserves.

 

"Jackson! Seun-ah! Jack.." Jinyoung tried calling his name to get his attention. 'Seriously this guy is deaf and blind'  Jinyoung thought in his head.

 

Jackson kept on walking and he even passed by Jinyoung. Jinyoung huffed. Unbelievable and here he was getting all flustered for him. Jinyoung started walking behind Jackson.

 

Jackson was currently outside the airport and searching for someone. His kept turning left and then right and then took a few steps searching for his manager.

 

'Uh this is odd.' Jackson thought. He was about to switch on his phone to call his manager when suddenly someone from the back slung his arm around his shoulder. Jackson was about to remove the arm when that person whispered in his ear.

 

"Can I get the directions?"

 

That ticked Jackson off. He freaked out and immediately turn to face the person and pushed the arm away. 'What the hell!' he was screaming in his head.

 

"Jinyoung?" Jackson took a few steps away from him just to be safe if it's not Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung laughed so hard. He can't believe Jackson got freaked out. He should have seen his face. It was priceless. By now tears were coming out of his eyes. Jinyoung was trying very hard not laugh out loud and decided to restrain his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

 

"What the hell! Jinyoung! What the fuck man! I almost had heart attack you dumbass! Who sneaks up to people and whisper shit into their ears!" Jackson was huffing, fuming and had a hand placed over his chest.

 

"What are you doing here? Where is Hyung?" Jackson questioned further still fuming. "Yah! Jinyoung! What's going on?" Jackson continued asking.

 

"Oh God that was priceless. You should have seen your face!" Jinyoung took deep breaths to calm him down before he starts to speak.

 

"Hyung send me to get you. His mother is sick so he had to go take care of her." Jinyoung answered while taking in air and expelling it.

 

"How did you get here and what directions do you want? I am so confused." Jackson looked so damn cute so soft when he is clueless with his lips pursed and wrinkling forehead between his brows.

 

Jinyoung stepped closer and slung his arm around Jackson's shoulder. He went closer to Jackson's face and smiled.

 

"Well Jackson Wang I was asking.." Jinyoung stared at Jackson. Jackson indeed was tired. He had huge eye bags under his eyes which looked as though he did not sleep for god knows how many days. Jackson was still patiently waiting for Jinyoung to finish his sentence with his eyebrow arched up. Jinyoung turn to the side of Jackson's ears and continued.

 

"I was asking the direction to your heart." Jinyoung whispered in a low hush tone and winked at Jackson.

 

Jackson was stunned. His eyes were big as saucers and he had his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he heard. Did Jinyoung actually said a cheesy pick up line? He must be dreaming right. This is Park fucking Jin Young afterall.

 

Jinyoung busted out laughing and bought Jackson back to reality and still giving Jinyoung his bewildered look.

 

"Closed your mouth baby or else flies will enter." Jinyoung said while placing his index finger and pushing Jackson's jaw up to close his mouth.

 

Jackson was about to loss his mind. His neurons were synapsing at the speed of light registering what was happening now. 'Baby? Baby! He said baby?'

 

By now Jackson head is coming up to conclusion that

          A) Jinyoung hit his head hard and has gone cra-cra

          B) The man in front him is Jinyoung's doppelganger

          C) He is having hallucinations and he is going crazy

 or worst yet

           D) Maybe there is a hidden camera prank

 

'I look like shit already! Dear universe please don't be mean to me! No camera prank please!' Jackson was literally begging in his head and to be honest none of option in his head were making any sense to him.

 

Jinyoung kept his eyes on him. By now Jackson's eyes are scanning his surroundings and looking more confused. Jinyoung hold back his laugh looking at a tense Jackson. Oh god this is much much better than I expected.

 

"Come on let's go. Stop freaking out Jackson."

 

Jackson still don't look convinced at all and Jinyoung was now feeling a little guilty.

 

"I drove here Seunnie. Don't worry. Come on let's go before anyone sees you. You look like a big pile of mess" Jinyoung had a huge smirked on his face. He mentally cursed himself for reacting to Jinyoung. Jinyoung is gonna pay for this.

 

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my sweet loving Jinyoung?" Jackson countered back. They begin to walk towards where Jackson assume to Jinyoung's car.

 

Jinyoung heart skipped a beat when he heard what Jackson said and he decided that he too can play along with him.

 

"Your Jinyoung? Since when I am Jackson Wang's?" He turned towards Jackson having a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Yes my Jinyoung! The park gae to my wang gae! The one who doesn't use cheesy pick up line and scare the shit of me." Jackson said running towards Jinyoung and hugged his left arm.

 

"I missed you Jinyoungie! I missed you so so much!" Jackson said and gave a huge smile to him. Jinyoung untangled his arm from Jackson and took Jackson's hand in his. He gave he firm squeezed.

 

"I missed you too Seunnie. I really did!" Jackson replied by squeezing back Jinyoung's hand.

 

They reached to where Jinyoung had parked his car. Jinyoung unlocked his car and noticed Jackson was all smiling when getting in the car.

 

"Why are you smiling like a 3 years old who got free ice cream?" Jinyoung asked while wearing his seatbelt. Jackson looked at him and smile even more.

 

"Because Jinyoungie is driving me!" Jackson said all cutely as though he was indeed a 3 years old boy.

 

Jinyoung laughed as he focused on the road when suddenly he heard rumbling sound which was definitely coming from Jackson's stomach.

 

"Hungry?" Jinyoung asked while still had his eyes on the road.

 

"No I am not"

 

Just when Jinyoung was about to comment on that statement, Jackson's stomach start growling even louder again. This time Jinyoung took a brief look at his friend and back at focusing on the road.

 

"I think your stomach says otherwise. Let's grab something on the way."

 

Before Jackson can protest any further, Jinyoung gave him a stern look.

 

"Alright, alright food and thank you Jinyoung." Jackson replied.

 

Jinyoung kept his focus on road and every now and then he side glance to passenger seat. His grip on the steering wheel become more and more firm. It's as though by doing that his heart might calm down and beat at a normal pace and with Jackson smelling like a snack is not doing any justice to him either.

 

'When did it got so bad? What the hell is wrong with me? He smells so fucking good. All vanilla and citrusy.' Jinyoung took another look at the tired man beside him.

 

'Maybe I just miss him that's all and all of these will go away soon. I hope.' Jinyoung really do hope so because if these uneasiness did not go away soon, he will be in big trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I hope I did okay. Please leave comments below so I can improve my writing skills. Thank you. x

**Author's Note:**

> So Yeah that's basically it. I really have no idea how this works as I go I will try to figure things out. Heads off to all who writes beautiful fanfictions. You guys rock. here I am have million thought blocks on what word to use or phrase. Haha. 
> 
> Leave some comments below. Let me know what you guys think. xxx


End file.
